


go with the flow

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo takes Hux to his private beach for an afternoon of fun. But Hux only wants to nestle in the shade with a good book and a nice glass of tea, hesitant to venture out into the sun much less the open ocean.If Kylo wants him to participate in anything more than that, he'll have to do a little provoking.





	go with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> For the third week of the KyluxXOXO Summer Fest, making a bingo with the prompt "beast," "knot," and "wave" which resulted in this. Omegaverse because that's what came to mind for obvious reasons, plus sugar daddy/modern AU. 
> 
> Kylo's kind of too horny and confident, I usually like to write him with some more...issues. But this is just meant to be a bit of a fun and flirty fic, so I guess it's alright.

Hux would’ve been content to spend the afternoon on his lover’s private beach just lying around in the shade with a cool drink cradled in his palm and a good book opened in his lap. And for the first hour or so, he was allowed to do exactly that as Kylo dealt with some lingering work affairs inside the little bungalow tucked away under a small grove of trees behind him. Hux had heard him speak up from time to time, obviously annoyed with some incompetent or other on the phone, but while he caught snippets of the conversation he mostly tried to relax and enjoy the cool breeze and pristine blue waves lapping up against the shore. 

Who would’ve thought such a paradise could exist only half an hour’s drive from the bustle and noise of downtown? It was so _quiet,_ absurdly quiet, like any moment a car horn or screeching tire might cut through the air and deride Hux for daring to believe tranquility could still prosper somewhere on this busy, overcrowded earth. He felt like he hadn’t experienced genuine, undisturbed quiet in ages, not even when he visited Kylo’s penthouse apartment. So he relaxed, letting himself get fully absorbed in his reading as he reclined in the small wooden beach chair beneath the gently fluttering, white-canvas umbrella. 

Hux wore his hair down today, which he almost never did, but there was no point painstakingly styling it in the usual way when it would no doubt get mussed by the wind and stiffened by the salt spray and sand drifting up towards him. Not to mention, Kylo probably had “plans” for later that would leave Hux’s outward appearance thoroughly wrecked. 

He took a sip from his iced tea, a bit surprised at how much he was enjoying the little outing. 

Hux usually didn’t like going to the beach. For one, he was far too pale to spend much time out in the sun. Even now, his alabaster legs seemed to glow, despite the fact that he was seated comfortably in the shade. He was so fair he could see threads of blue veins peeping out below the hem of his shorts, streaked almost imperceptibly down his upper thighs. Secondly—although it tied into the first point—he didn’t consider himself in possession of an all that impressive physique. Not that that usually stopped other beachgoers, who had no qualms about strutting about with their hairy and unsightly bodies on display in tight, revealing swimsuits, but Hux had a little more discretion than that. 

Simply put, he didn’t like to show himself off, and the sun seemed to agree, as it punished him every time he bared the tiniest bit of skin to its angry rays. But Kylo had assured him no one else was permitted on his beach, so Hux had agreed to tag along if only to stop his lover from gazing wistfully out the apartment window every time they had a sunny day. 

“Hey, sorry about that.”

Hux turned slightly at the sound of his lover’s voice, then further when he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of what Kylo was wearing. His impressive, sculpted body was on full display, and if not for a scant black speedo clinging tightly around his groin he would be strutting out into the sun completely nude. His dark hair was slightly tousled by the wind and his habit of raking his fingers back through his locks whenever he was taking a call. The sun shone off the muscles in his chest and arms and glistened off the wiry black hair trailing down from his navel, nearly making Hux salivate before he whipped his head back around with a mannerly cough. But not without catching the outline of his lover’s cock protruding against the thin material of the speedo. 

Kylo, apparently, wasn’t all too worried about burning in the sun, if he felt comfortable prancing about with only that scrap of fabric molded to his hips. In truth he was nearly as pale as Hux, but he at least looked like he had the _potential_ to tan. Hux could claim no such capability. He only burned and peeled painfully, doomed to spend at least a full day slapping aloe vera on his skin and moving as gingerly as possible whenever he dared to expose himself in broad daylight. That would put quite a damper on any evening plans Kylo had, so Hux hoped he could remain in the shade at least until the sun started to set. 

“No worries,” Hux murmured, brushing a wayward sprinkle of sand off the pages of his book, “I know you have to take care of business before pleasure.”

Kylo smirked slightly and tossed his phone onto the towel folded up on the other chair, not caring as it nearly bounced off onto the veranda deck. It was sleek and brand new and matched the one tucked away in Hux’s bag. They’d been bought at the same time, replacing the veritable brick Hux had carried for years and the barely-used device Kylo couldn’t have acquired more than a year ago. _Wasteful_ , Hux had thought, but he appreciated his own gift nonetheless. 

Kylo unwrapped his watch and discarded it in the same careless fashion he had his phone, before walking over to Hux’s chair and peering over him. He cast a darker shadow over Hux’s thin legs, head cocked. Hux kept his eyes fixed on his book. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Reading.”

“Reading? At the beach?” Hux heard Kylo scoff. “ What are you, a middle-aged divorcee whose kids have jumped the nest?” 

The back of Hux’s neck bristled. “I’m only _five years_ older than you, I’d like it if you remembered that.”

He was only thirty-four and Kylo twenty-nine, damn it. It wasn’t as if Hux was robbing the cradle or engaging in anything improper! And Kylo had been the instigator in their relationship anyway, using his charm and propensity towards flashing his cash at just the right moment to sneak his way into Hux’s bed. He had both in droves and wasn’t exactly shy about it. 

Yet despite his appearance and demeanor, Kylo was an enterprising young man. Hux had found that a bit surprising, as he’d initially pegged Kylo as little more than a spoiled playboy. And while he in part sat on funds provided to him by his senator mother and would never want for anything in his life, he’d also _used_ said funds to spearhead some key business ventures in the past couple years. Kylo was apparently a bit of a dilettante, with the free time and luxury to dabble in all kinds of interests. 

He did a bit of modeling in his spare time, Hux had seen the proofs from a couple of his shoots and even bought a magazine featuring one of Kylo’s ads back before things had turned serious. Kylo always acted like it was hardly a big deal that his abdomen and chest were plastered in a full color, double page spread, even as Hux's eyes bugged out of his skull. Never one to settle for a single hobby, Kylo loved to experiment, always amused whenever Hux uncovered another of his many talents. 

He even had a _band_ , for crying out loud, though Hux found their music dreadful apart from Kylo’s throaty vocals, which never failed to get him a little hot under the collar even if the accompaniment was pure cacophony. 

Kylo crouched down next to him, knees bowed outwards and giving Hux a full view of his powerful thighs and prominent bulge as he finally glanced away from his book. Hux’s blush deepened as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on Kylo’s face rather than allowing them to wander. The sunlight shone over his features, beading at the tip of his peaked nose and making the dark brown moles scattered across his cheeks appear even darker. Kylo wasn’t what anyone might call classically handsome, but Hux liked that. He’d had his fill of alphas overconfident in their own run-of-the-mill good looks.

“I wanna take you out into the water. What do you say?”

“What exactly could we do in the water that we couldn’t do right here?” Besides,” Hux continued, gesturing to his book, “I’m almost finished with this chapter. If I put it down now, it’ll negatively impact my information retention. I’ll have to reread the whole thing all over again to properly absorb it.” 

“ _Armie_ ,” Kylo lowered his voice, “I didn’t bring you to my private beach and squeeze my dick into a speedo so you could spend the whole time reading.”

Now Hux’s blush was spreading down his neck and out to the tips of his ears. He swallowed and looked away from Kylo completely, staring at the patch of clear blue sky behind him. 

“A-Again, what’s there to do in the water that we can’t do here? Can’t we just stay where we are? Or maybe just take a walk on the beach? I saw a nice little natural jetty as we were driving in.” Hux would have to retrieve his light cardigan from the bungalow so he wouldn’t burn, but it might be nice to just take a nice stroll along the warm sands, hand in hand with his lover. 

But Kylo had his mind set on dragging Hux into the water. 

“We can do that later when the sun starts to go down. Come on. Don’t you ever just wanna cut loose and have some fun?”

Hux frowned. He enjoyed his free time as much as anyone, but usually gravitated towards calmer, more solitary activities, his liaisons with Kylo notwithstanding. He didn’t consider himself quite the fun and frolicking type. Hux had no interest in splashing about in the waves like an unruly, over-stimulated child who hadn’t been outdoors in weeks. He was quite happy sitting in his chair and reading his book in the shade, but his lover clearly had other plans for the afternoon. 

Kylo scratched the stubble on his chin, smirk playing on his lips. _Oh God_ , Hux thought, that was the look he got when he was planning something. He was in some serious danger. 

“Don’t make me throw you in, Armie.” Kylo’s hand rested on his forearm, giving it a quick squeeze. 

Hux balked, scooting to the other side of the chair defensively and nearly knocking over his glass of tea.

“You wouldn’t _dare_. Kylo-goddamn-Ren,” he snapped the name he still felt so sure was fake, aghast, “if you throw me into the ocean I am breaking up with you, no question. And I’ll make it hurt!”

Kylo stuck out his lower lip and put on a sweetly pathetic face as he let go of Hux’s arm, only to trail a thick finger up and down the limb, through the faint ginger hair. 

“Then skip all that unpleasant stuff and just come into the water with me willingly? _Please?_ ” Kylo begged, just like he did when he was still rock-hard after a round of sex and desperately needed another one. Or when Hux was pouring the last of the cereal into his own bowl. _Ugh_. Someone with so much wealth shouldn’t be capable of looking so needful. 

“ _Armiiiie_ ,” Kylo moaned, drawing out the vowels in a low whine when Hux didn’t respond right away. His other hand crawled forward to squeeze Hux’s thigh, wanting. Hux’s eyebrow twitched, and before he could cede to how good Kylo’s broad palm felt on his leg, he swatted it away. 

“Alright, alright! Ten minutes in the water, then I’m coming right back here, and I swear I’m _finishing_ this book before I’ll even consider looking at your sorry face again!” Hux snapped, rising to his feet and toeing off his sandals. He left his book resting on the arm of the chair, his place kept by a leaf from the tree overhead since he’d forgotten his bookmark at home. Kylo popped up right beside him, eagerly offering to reapply his lover’s sunscreen when Hux started on a tirade about how badly he was going to burn in the sun. Hux let him, half hoping Kylo would get distracted as he ran his greased palms all over Hux’s skin, but remarkably Kylo kept his composure even when he lathered up his lover’s milky thighs with cream. When Kylo finished, he smacked Hux lightly on the butt, urging him forward. 

“Lead the way.”

Hux threw a scowl over his shoulder as he walked off the veranda and onto the sand. It felt nice but not too hot beneath his bare feet, and so soft he nearly sank in up to his ankles. No one but Kylo, supposedly, had access to this beach, therefore the ground wasn’t all stamped down and hardened by throngs of rambunctious vacationers. 

Hux liked it. He’d always hated large, obnoxious crowds. He never made a habit of going to the local beaches when he moved here, assuming they’d be filled with the sort of people he had little desire to associate it. But on this private beach, with only Kylo around, he felt like he could actually relax.

If he wasn’t being marched towards the ocean like a prisoner heading to execution. 

Hux stopped at the waterline, right where the ground started to grow firm and moist from repeated exposure to the waves. Seafoam latticed the bronze sand, rapidly disappearing under the warm rays of the sun above. Not a single ship or oil rig shimmered upon the horizon, the ocean completely unblemished as it faded into the sky. It was a nice enough view, and Hux didn’t even have to get his feet wet to appreciate it. But another playful tap to the ass urged him forward, and before long he stood amidst the shallows with Kylo right behind him.

The bottoms of Hux’s feet had warmed considerably thanks to their trip through the sand, so the first lap of water against his toes, while cold, felt like a relief. He edged in a little further, letting more low, rippling waves split and stream around his ankles. 

“The surf’s real calm here. Something to do with the way the coastline is shaped. It shields us from all the rough waves that batter the others beaches sometimes. Less marine traffic too.” Kylo poked Hux in the small of the back. “Come on, let's at least go in up to our waists.”

“Really? More?” Hux didn’t really want to drift out too far, as he wasn’t the strongest swimmer, but he figured as long as he could still touch the toes to the sand he’d manage. 

So Hux waded further into the water at Kylo’s behest, nevertheless still wary of potential dangers like rip tides and stingrays lying in wait. There wasn’t exactly a lifeguard nor first aid tent this far away from civilization, after all, and he didn’t want to find out firsthand whether Kylo knew how to treat wounds and administer CPR or not. 

Hux felt oddly exposed in the water, even though he knew for a fact that no one else’s eyes were on him but Kylo’s. Perhaps he was still a bit embarrassed regardless—Kylo possessed a physique that was obviously impressive to anyone. Tall and well-sculpted, his chest and arms built like the perfect archetypal alpha. He could easily attract any omega he desired without even lifting a finger or flaring a nostril. Though they belonged to different endotypes, Hux still felt slightly inadequate standing in front of him, with his own skinny arms and ghostly skin and fleshy, smooth belly.

Ahead of them, a wave started to build, cresting in a line of blueish froth that glinted in the sunlight as it cascaded towards the shore. When it reached them, it slapped up against Hux’s thigh a little more harshly than then was expecting, causing him to jump back and knock into Kylo. His back thumped against his lover’s firm chest, earning him a chuckle that ran down his spine and prickled in gooseflesh on his limbs. Broad hands grasped his hips, keeping Hux in place as the wave rolled past them.

“Woah there,” Kylo leaned in, murmuring right into Hux’s ear, “scared by a little wave, Armie?”

“Hardly.” Hux tried to wriggle out of Kylo’s grip and wade away from him, but his lover held him tight. “It’s just a bit chilly, that’s all. And stop calling me Armie! How many times do I have to tell you I dislike it?”

“You’re cute when you’re offended,” Kylo said, like that explained his fondness for the irritating nickname. Hux didn’t think that was a good enough reason for Kylo to ignore his distaste and he _certainly_ didn’t believe he was anywhere approaching the realm of “cute,” but his retort faltered on his lips as Kylo’s hands started kneading the subtle curve of his hips. He kept Hux’s ass flush against his groin, ensuring he felt his cock through the thin spandex of his speedo. Hux’s cheeks pinked, and he looked over his shoulder to stare at Kylo.

“How can you be so...the water’s _freezing_.” Kylo shrugged, shifting his hips slightly so his erection rubbed up right between Hux’s tense asscheeks. 

“Nothing in the world can put a damper on how much I want you. I’m _way_ too hot when I’m with you to feel the cold.” Kylo stroked Hux’s right hip, smearing a fat droplet of water against where his flesh bulged out a bit over the waist of the shorts. Hux suspected his lover had purposefully had them tailored a hair too small. 

“As indecent as ever, I see,” he tried to deadpan, but his voice tightened to brittleness with unavoidable arousal. Hux couldn’t help himself, not with the way Kylo was wedging his cock up against his ass. He squirmed his thighs together, feeling slick start to build inside of his hole. Of course things were bound to end up this way. Kylo was a horndog even under normal circumstances, of course he would be riled up and raring to go now that he was stripped down to near-nudity. And while this was a private beach, Hux still couldn’t ignore the anxiety he felt at the thought of fucking in the open air. What if some trespasser wandered in and saw? What if a helicopter flew over them? What if a shark smelled his slick in the water and decided to make a snack out of them both? There were way too many potential dangers for him to relax enough to have sex. 

But Kylo seemed determined to make it happen. He continued to smooth his hands all over Hux’s hips, eventually cupping one palm over his groin and smirking against his neck. Kylo had found the beginnings of Hux’s own erection, just barely poking against his swimming shorts, and with a couple quick, teasing strokes, got it half-hard. 

“You’ll be nice and warm if you just let me take care of you,” Kylo crooned into the dip beneath Hux’s ear, tip of his tongue flicking out to lick the salty sheen from his skin. 

“Are you planning to just jerk me off while you rub one out against my ass?” Hux asked frankly, trying to keep his voice steady as Kylo continued to work his cock to full mast, not yet bothering to free it from his shorts. 

“I was thinking about something a little more interesting, if you don’t mind.” Kylo didn’t bother to explain nor give Hux a moment to protest before he was turning him around and hoisting him up off the sandy seabed on the next bobbing wave. 

Hux gasped, flailing out with his legs until they found Kylo’s waist and clung on like a pair of barnacles. When the wave rushed past and gravity returned Kylo clamped his hands more tightly on Hux’s hips, keeping him from dropping with the sudden weight. 

“You’re hanging on pretty tight. Guess you _don’t_ mind doing things this way, huh?” 

He sounded so damn smug Hux almost wanted to smack him. Kylo made no secret of how strong he was and liked to show off at every opportunity. He must’ve played some kind of competitive sport in his youth, or at the very least spent an inordinate amount of time at the gym. Hux would’ve never expected it, but he enjoyed Ren’s youthful vigor and boisterous strength. Especially in the bedroom, or anywhere else Kylo decided he wanted to have sex—which apparently included the beach.

“You wouldn’t put me down even if I asked you politely, right?” Hux hissed, glaring into Kylo’s dark, amused eyes. His full lips quirked at the corners like a mischievous cat’s. 

“Why would I _need_ to put you down? You’re light as a feather, Armie. Even without the water helping you float.” Kylo hiked Hux’s legs further up on his body, to prove his point. “If I wanted to, I bet I could toss you up and over the waves.”

“Remember what I said about breaking up with you if you even so much as thought about tossing me? That’s not off the table.” 

“I remember, but don’t be so hasty. Don’t break up with me _just_ yet,” Kylo lowered his voice to a gravelly whisper, slipping it beneath the sound of the crashing waves even as it smoldered in Hux’s ears. “Not when I’m right about to fuck you just how I know you like it.”

Hux fumbled a bit with a reply as Kylo properly ground his cock between his asscheeks, stretching out the already tight spandex of his shorts. Hux moaned as the fabric pulled over his cock and squeezed where his thighs joined with his hips.

Careful not to lose his grip and drop Hux into the water, Kylo shifted his hands down from Hux’s hips to cradle his ass with his palms. He dug his fingers into Hux’s cheeks and pulled them apart until the shaft of his cock wedged further between them, massaging the flesh slowly as if to assure Hux he had a nice, firm hold on him. Or as if his ass was a melon that Kylo delighted checking the ripeness of. Still, Hux cinched his arms tighter around Kylo’s neck, pressing their chests together.

“Come on. Don’t you trust me not to drop you?” Kylo asked as Hux squeezed his thighs around his waist and locked his ankles behind his lower back. 

“Is that a serious question? You’d probably drop me just so you could laugh at my expense.” Kylo didn’t have to know how used to that he was. 

“For real?” Kylo blew a damp piece of hair off his face. “Do I come across as that much of an asshole?”

“Occasionally,” Hux replied, “but you’re usually pretty good at making up for it.”

“At least I have that,” Kylo accepted, thumb rubbing a coy circle into Hux’s ass. “What do I need to make up for right now?”

“ _Plenty_ , you brute. Stealing me away from my book. Putting me at risk of sunburn. Making me slick enough to consider this nonsense.” Hux leaned in, daringly flicking out his tongue to trace Kylo’s earlobe, before whispering: “that’ll demand a _heavy_ price.”

“ _Mmm_. Good thing I’m loaded. In more ways than one,” Kylo added with a confident smirk, turning in place until Hux’s back faced out towards the open ocean. He waded further into the water, until it rose up to his waist and submerged part of Hux’s legs and ass. It supported some more of his weight, and although he knew Kylo didn’t particularly need the assistance, it felt unexpectedly nice to be buoyed by another force. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?”

“Of course not. My previous lovers couldn’t hold a candle to how outlandish you are.”

“They didn’t care about you half as much as I do either, I bet.”

“You really do think you’re the only man on the planet for me, don’t you?”

Kylo leaned in and kissed him, allowing that to stand as his answer. Hux always found his lips unexpectedly soft, though they could be hungry and passionate when the situation called for it. For now, Kylo just kissed him slowly, swiping his tongue at the seam of Hux’s mouth but not yet demanding entrance. As loving and languid as the lap of frothy water against the golden sands. 

Still, Hux felt heat rise up inside of him as Kylo’s lips moved against his. Any lingering trepidation Hux felt had ebbed away, desire instead rushing forth to fill the void. He tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss with a hungry moan. The slight stubble on Kylo’s chin rubbed against Hux’s skin, making it tingle. Beneath the strong scent of salt and cocoa butter Hux could still make out traces of the cologne Kylo usually wore, but beneath that something even more enthralling was starting to build. Kylo’s _alpha_ scent, flourishing as he indulged in his instinctual need to mate the omega wrapped around him. 

Hux honestly felt a little hypnotized in his lover’s grasp, drifting through the frothing, silky water like Kylo was some sort of siren luring him to the bottom of the ocean. But perhaps that was just his usual magnetism, the kind that had drawn then together in the first place despite their surface-level incongruences. 

Hux leaned forward, holding onto Kylo for balance with one hand as he reached behind himself to slip his trunks down over his ass until they hung around his upper thighs. The fabric was all wet but Hux could still feel the warm patch that he’d soaked with slick. _Damn it._ Kylo wound him up so quickly it was almost embarrassing. But with no one around to witness them stripping nude and ready to fuck, his shame was rapidly fading, replaced by animal need as his now naked cock poked out into the breezy air. 

Two of Hux’s fingers sunk into the familiar wetness, dipping inside of him for a moment before spreading out. He quivered as the brisk water lapped around his ass, rising and falling against his hole as he pried it open, not that he really needed the prep, not even with Kylo’s frankly colossal cock. Hux had always enjoyed the burn and stretch more than any sensible person probably should—but teasing more slick out of himself, filling the immediate air around them with the mulled honey scent of omega desire, always got Kylo’s blood pumping and mouth watering. 

“Armie,” Kylo groaned, voice deep and husky, “you ready?”

Hux tutted weakly, withdrawing his fingers and turning back around to fully face Kylo. He strengthened his hold around the alpha’s neck, excessively waving the soiled fingers in front of his face as he returned his hand to its previous position. Kylo let out a low keen, flicking his tongue out between his lips and flaring his nostrils. Hux’s heel found the waistband of Kylo’s speedo, raking the strained fabric down over his hips. A quick swipe from the alpha’s fingers had his cock springing free, wet and swollen against the curve of Hux’s ass. 

_“Please_ tell me that’s a yes,” Kylo all but panted, his pupils squeezed to pinpricks and lost in a swath of deep umber. Hux pursed his lips and lowered his eyelids. As much fun as it would be to tease him, that cock between his ass was rapidly rendering Hux unable to muster his usual cunning. So he leaned in and whispered, tip of his tongue nearly licking the salty stubble along the alpha’s jaw. 

“Fuck me as hard as you can, you beast.”

Kylo didn’t waste another second. 

He pulled apart Hux’s asscheeks, blindly probing around with his cock until it caught onto the omega’s slick, loosened rim. He managed to hold steady even with the waves buffeted him, lining up the head with Hux’s hole before pulling down on his hips and pushing it inside. 

He expected Kylo to start fucking him right away, but to Hux’s surprise he stalled, just keeping his cockhead sheathed inside of his ass for now. Hux pulled away to shoot him a questioning expression, only to find Kylo’s face tilted slightly away, watching the waves over his shoulder. 

“Kylo—”

“Hold on, Armie. Trust me, you’re going to love this.” 

The water suddenly started to rise around them as another wave approached, buoying Hux up and shifting the cock inside of him, dragging it along his tight inner walls. He groaned at the surprise sensation as Kylo’s hands lifted in sync with the wave, until Hux floated at the very crest of the wave and only the head of Kylo’s cock remained inside of him. Then, as the wave washed over their joined bodies in its rolling flow towards the shore, gravity suddenly returned, dropping Hux’s weight solidly down and driving Kylo’s cock back inside of him all the way to the root. 

A sharp keen broke free from Hux’s throat as Kylo thrust right up against his prostate, sending throbs of pleasure radiating through his body. His lips fell open, dumbfounded at how wonderful it felt, how well the movement of the ocean and Kylo’s hips worked together. Cooperating, _conspiring_ to draw the most thunderous orgasm possible out of the omega. A confident smirk worked its way across Kylo’s lips at Hux’s flustered face, and he prepared for another wave as it reared up behind them.

“Told you,” was all he said, because he didn’t need to say anything more. 

The second thrust drove another needy cry from Hux, prompting Kylo to up the pace, idly fucking him in the lulls in between the waves. Hux could hardly believe how expertly Kylo timed his thrusts with the movement of the water, almost like they were one in the same. It created a little giddy feeling in Hux’s stomach, like riding on a roller coaster as it plummeted into a sudden drop. 

Kylo turned slowly in place in the water as he thrust into him, almost dancing to the rhythm of the waves lapping at himself and Hux. The ocean billowed out all around them, currents caressing their bodies as they made love. And it felt like that, _making love_ , instead of fucking—Hux had experienced a tiring glut of the latter in his life, but the former? The former he could count on one hand. And all those instances had happened a long, _long_ time ago, back in his days at the Academy when he was first discovering his sexuality and experimenting with his fellow classmates. 

Kylo’s affection and spontaneity really did make him feel young again. 

The alpha’s hips continued to roll with the current of the ocean, as powerful as any wave washing over them. He trusted Kylo to hold him just as he trusted the water to always ebb and flow. Kylo honestly resembled the ocean in many ways—occasionally stormy and violent, but calm and gentle to a lucky few travelers. 

Though Hux thought he’d like to tread in Kylo’s metaphorical waters for quite some time, which was unexpected. At the beginning, he assumed this would be nothing more than a quick tryst and a chance to bleed the wealthy alpha’s bank account dry, but he and Kylo had been together for several months now. He was showing him his private beach. Kylo had even mentioned he wanted Hux to meet his parents, an offer he had yet to officially take him up on. Things were getting properly serious, and Hux wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. 

Sex was easier, for now. Hux tried to focus on nothing else but that, the feeling of Kylo’s cock driving in and out of him, how deliciously it left him stretched and wet and burning in his loins. How handsome, but almost _bestial_ Kylo looked as he held him up in the water, showing off that brutish strength that Hux so adored. 

Hux couldn’t resist kissing him again. Scintillating droplets of water flecked Kylo’s untamed mane, making the dark locks shine like threaded strokes of ink. His image of Kylo was so interwoven with his job and his money and his nice clothes that it was strange to see him so unrestrained and wild, submerged in such a raw natural environment as he thrust up into him like some kind of bestial, deviant mermaid. 

Kylo pulled away from the kiss prematurely to adjust his grip on Hux, hiking him a little further up and putting his mouth level with his collarbone. Instead of locking lips again, however, he ducked his head slightly and pressed his tongue to Hux’s chest, licking away the salty beads of water clinging to his skin as he slowly moved over to one of his nipples. Hux shivered, tightening his grip on the alpha’s body. Kylo knew how sensitive they were, and always loved to pay special attention to them whenever he and Hux fucked face to face. Hux occasionally wished he wouldn’t, if only because he made some extremely _embarrassing_ noises whenever Kylo sealed his lips over his nipple and sucked it just _right_.

Hux moaned and tossed back his head as Kylo tongued the little bud until it grew red and swollen, still shallowly rutting up into him all the while. By the time Kylo popped off the first nipple and got started on the second, Hux already felt like he was teetering on the brink of coming. His cock stabbed firm and pink up into the air, restraint waning, precome shining like a pearl at the tip. Kylo continued spearing him with his cock, even as he finished abusing Hux’s nipples and leaned up to attack his neck. 

Hux’s mounting cries mingled with the crash of the waves and the faded calls of shorebirds, much louder than the primal grunts and low praises Kylo lavished against his skin. His mouth found his pulse point and latched there, worrying the skin red and indented with teeth. Usually when Kylo grew this mindless he would pull out of Hux and finish himself across the omega’s thighs or onto his face, but this time Kylo just kept going, kept fucking his cock in and out of Hux’s wanting hole. 

Hux tucked his chin down, parting his lips and letting out a needy whine. Immediately Kylo pulled back to look at him, eyes wide and touched with concern for a moment before he realized what it was Hux wanted. A small smile flicked at the corners of his mouth and, with his hips still rutting and cock still pumping inside of his lover, he raised his head to join their lips in another hungry, yet somehow still tender kiss. 

Hux pushed his tongue back against Kylo’s, slowly growing more bold as pleasure wound in his belly. He kept one arm bent around Kylo’s neck as he lifted a hand to rake through his hair, fingers catching on the tangles already knotting his locks thanks to the splashes of salt water disturbed by their sex. Kylo hadn’t yet ducked his head under the surface, so his hair was only partially damp, the ends plastered against his neck and shoulders but the crown fluffy and glowing amber in the sunlight. 

Hux let his eyes flutter closed, losing himself to the stormy range of feelings coursing all around and inside of him. He bounced atop Kylo’s cock, trying to keep time with his thrusts as they nailed his prostate. His own cock throbbed red and wet with water and precome, occasionally rubbing up against Kylo’s sculpted abdomen and pulling a deep, indulgent groan out of his throat and into the alpha’s hungry mouth. 

Suddenly, Hux felt the cock in his ass flex and twitch, girth thickening and stretching out his already tender hole. Alarm shot up inside of Hux and he tried to turn his head away, only for Kylo to chase him, trying to keep their mouths locked together. 

“Kylo, w-wait, you’re not going to knot me, are you?” Hux gasped as he finally tightened his grip in Ren’s hair and pulled the kiss apart, strings of saliva bridging their reddened lips. He expected Kylo to stop, to see reason, but he just kept thrusting up into Hux even as his knot built at the base of his cock. There was no stopping it now, but oddly enough Hux realized he didn’t hate the idea of Kylo coming inside of him as much as he’d first thought. He’d held out for so many months, denying Kylo, but out here he felt freer, more uninhibited, with the alpha as his sole anchor in the ceaseless flow of the ocean. 

“Come on Armie, I want to feel you from the inside, I want to feel it around my knot when you come, _please_ ,” Kylo begged against his throat, as if Hux hadn’t already made up his mind. He squeezed his thighs around the alpha’s thrusting hips, keeping his cock deep inside of him, feeling where his knot started to swell out just beyond the rim. Kylo could come so much, Hux had watched him jerk off all over his skin many times, painting him attractively in pale streaks of seed, but now Hux wanted to properly feel it as Kylo's cock enlarged and pulsed inside of him, unleashing all the animal need built up inside of his lover. 

Atop the crest of a particularly large, tumultuous wave Hux finally came, flicking water from his hair in an arc as he threw his head back with pure, unbridled pleasure. His cock spurted, splattering the surface of the water with streaks of come that quickly sank between them. He squeezed his ass around Kylo’s knot as the wave dropped his weight down upon it, feeling it flare out to lock fully inside of him as the alpha grunted and pressed his face into Hux’s shoulder. He felt teeth dig into the skin of his shoulder, a far cry from his bonding site, but that didn’t stop the bite from sending similar shivers down his spine as he rode out his orgasm atop Kylo’s swollen knot. Come shot up inside of Hux, filling his ass so thoroughly that little trickles manage to squeeze past the tight seal made by Kylo’s cock into the water around them. The blast of wet heat melted the remaining tension in his pelvis, Hux’s cock drizzling the last of his own come as it softened against the surface of the water, bobbing limply with the tide. Kylo continued to pump inside of him though his hips slowed, gradually grinding to a halt now that his cock was firmly wedged inside of Hux. 

Hux eventually relaxed his legs, his ankles unlocking and letting his feet drift aimlessly in the water. Kylo, despite just coming himself, managed to hold firm and keep Hux aloft in his arms. His knot throbbed inside his lover’s ass like a second heart, pulsing as fervently as the one in his chest as he held Hux close and pressed his mouth against the curve between his neck and shoulder, where he’d bitten him earlier. 

The water around them gradually calmed as their movements stammered to a total halt, the waves themselves smoothing out, rolling languidly towards the shore. Hux moaned low as Kylo’s knot shifted inside of him, the alpha adjusting his hold on his hips. 

“Feels good?”

Hux hummed gently, nodding. He probably could speak if he wanted to, but the little murmur and cloudy, satisfied look he gave Kylo conveyed everything he needed to. 

“Alright. Let’s get you back under the shade before you burn, strawberry,” Kylo murmured as he kissed a smile under Hux’s jaw, burying his lips there for a long moment. The omega simpered at the touch, tilting his chin back to give Kylo more access and encourage more kisses as he turned to carry him back to the shore. Even heavy and dripping from their soak in the ocean, Kylo still managed to hold him aloft, carting Hux back across the soft sands and up to the veranda. The alpha’s cock shifted and bobbed inside of him, knot still holding firm. No doubt Kylo would stay locked inside of him for at least a few minutes more. 

Thankfully, the chair on the veranda supported both of their weights, creaking only a little worryingly as Kylo sunk into it and let Hux recline forward against his chest. Warm, fond hands stroked down his spine as water dried against his skin. Hux simpered softly and rested his head against Kylo’s shoulder, strands of hair drifting in the breeze. He felt like he could take a nap here, as indulgent as it was for him to sleep nude with his lover’s cock inside of him. 

But of course, Kylo had been right all along. No one could see them here, joined together in such passion. Hux might as well enjoy himself and relax. 

Besides, he’d probably need the rest. Knowing Kylo’s libido, this won’t be the afternoon’s only knotting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always nice, I'm trying to just write some fun things for awhile rather than more intimidating fics. So I hope that's up everyone's alley. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
